User blog:Swimswimfruit/A tiny bit serious
We see a black screen... Instantly, three white lines spread on it, and the sound of metal is heard, as it violently clashes with other pieces of metal. A quick shot of two grins, and then of three swords clashing. The two men back down, yet they do not loose their tempo. Nitoryu: Ten Rin (Heavenly Wheel) We see Magnus, wielding his two swords dashing. He lifts his left arm, and brings it down with amazing force, switching his Mirai Iro aura on at Red, which implies "Power". We see Atazard holding his own sword in a reverse-grip with his right hand. He swings his arm, and blocks the incoming strike, reinforcing everything with the wind that his Kaze Kaze no Mi can muster. The swords clash and the branches around the two men, who were in the middle of the forest, break. With quick and fluid moves, Magnus turns around, and finishes the technique. Gathering momentum from the first clash, he swings his right arm downwards, aiming to cut Atazard cleanly in half. Atazard does not flicker. He imbues his left hand in Busoshoku Haki, and blocks the incoming strike, parrying the blade. The shock was great however, so he feels his whole forearm numb. Kaze Giri. Atazard's look gets sharp, as he bends his knees a bit. In an instant, huge winds blow from everywhere, and Atazard disappears. A lime green flame is lit on his feet, and as he dashes, leaves a colored live behind. He reappears behind Magnus, crouching, holding his sword in front of him, apparently having swung it at his opponent. A small scratch can be seen on Magnus' chest, while two equally small scratches open up on Atazard's ribs. Atazard: Are you even serious? At this rate Owari is gonna majestically wipe the floor with you again. Atazard does not turn around, but he feels the air behind him get denser. Atazard: get a little more angry... You still haven't gotten over your defeat at his hands, you need to come at me with more. We see Atazard, who stood up, standing still. Behind him, we see Magnus, who is standing with his muscles really loose now... He is looking at Atazard, and his whole body is set ablaze by his Pantheon flame, shadowing his face... Only one eye can be seen, and it looks at Atazard with menace. Magnus: You'd better open up Pantheon. Before Atazard can even open his mouth, Magnus appears in front of him, and delivers a kick that sends him flying, crashing through a tree and breaking it in half. Magnus appears above the downed Atazard, and tries to stab him with his swords on the ground. Atazard has to use all of his Wind Control and muscle power to escape the incoming threat, but manages to stand up. Magnus does not waste any time, and with speed never before seen takes the swords out of the soil, stands up, and coats them with electricity. Atazard'': more like it. Atazard takes a defensive stance, and plants his feet on the ground. He coats his upper body with Busoshoku Haki entirely, and intercepts Magnus' attack as best as he could, still getting electrocuted though. He notices something weird though, Magnus' Mirai Iro was Indigo... '''Atazard: told me about the Mirai Iro yesterday... Damn, what was Indigo again? I wasn't paying attention, he was too boring! The Magnus that attacked Atazard disappears into thin air, but Atazard still feels force from the places his Illusionary swords used to be... Magnus by now has mastered the art of applying Telekinesis to make his Illusions realistic. Three Magnus' appear around Atazard, swinging their swords coated with different elements... One has flames, one a sandstorm, and one wields Water. Atazard tries to jump back, but the Magnus's formation is effective and he cannot escape. Pantheon Atazard finally takes this up a notch, and opens up his own Pantheon fully... The Lime Green and Green flame, which stands for Wind and Muscle power envelops Atazard, who summons Spiraling Winds all over around him, making branches break into tiny pieces, leaves fly off the ground at immense speeds, rocks get thrown around and even tree barks get thrust at other trees, breaking them. Kaze Nagare (Flow of Wind) Atazard disappears from sight with those words. The three Magnus's stop at their tracks, and look around. Magnus instantly realizes what Atazard is doing, but it is too late. Riding the insane wind currents that appeared like they are roads to his destination, Atazard warps around at such speeds that the only thing that can be seen is the trail of his pantheon. Soon enough, the whole forest is colored lime green, as the Wind Flow takes the pantheon remains all around. One by one, in less than five seconds, before they could even react, the three Magnus' get slashes all across their bodies, all on critical spots. They disperse into thin air after that though... Magnus: If you want me to go more serious, don't just raise your power. A huge crash sound is heard, and we see Atazard suddenly stopping in his tracks, finally ending the Wind's Flow. He's on the ground, holding his broken nose, yet using his Kenbushoku Haki to try and locate the real Magnus. Magnus: *His voice is coming from everywhere* It has a lot of power, but your Kaze Nagare was predictable... It only took me ten seconds to be able to calculate exactly where to place a telekinetical barrier to stop you... Magnus now appears in front of Atazard, with a really pissed off look. Magnus: If I wanted, that could have been one of my swords... He swings both his arms at Atazard, who blocks barely but gets sent away flying. Magnus: And that would have been the death of you. Atazard actually exhibits something that surprises Magnus. He back flips in the air, and creates some favorable wind currents. He then uses the Rokushiki technique "Geppou" to launch himself from the air towards Magnus at an speed that breaks the Sound Barrier. Atazard: Fine... Magnus looks at Atazard as he is flying towards him. He sheathes his swords, and lowers his body. Nitoryu Iai... Atazard reaches up to him, and passes by him. Just his landing would have been enough to raise a huge smoke cloud, but both men at that instant release an immense amount of Pantheon Flames. Struck Down Kaze Inseki (Wind Meteorite) Inside the cloud of flames and dust, we see three big slashes, and three very big wounds open on the bodies of the men, as they have both connected with their moves... The dust clears, and we see that the whole forest has been turned into a wreckage place, only after two days of fighting... Atazard: Jason... Come at me like this... I cannot prepare you for all the petty tricks or the darkness that Owari will throw your way... but I can make sure your body is at it's top to fight him! As they had agreed, Magnus takes ten seconds off, and uses his Apollo power to heal the two enough so that they can continue. Right as the ten seconds are over, they both turn around , ready to fight again. Arashi! Mugentoryu! As they dash again towards one another, the sky is filled with blades that are ready to fall on the island and slash away everything and anything on it, and they whole island is enveloped in huge winds of amazing speed and force, that make even blinking hard. Magnus/Atazard: THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!!! Category:Blog posts